Wicked Possibilities Part 3
by shamanalti
Summary: After their night together, Elphaba and Glinda start their morning and make plans to play match maker with Elmira. Gelphie moments here!


**Wicked Possibilities**

**Part Three**

**Disclaimers: As usual, Wicked doesn't belong to me, this is just for fun and I do not take credit for the characters. I would not have done this without my partner in storytelling... Shamaness Yakut.**

**And reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! Those of you who leave me reviews... I love you all! You know who you are :)**

**It was a happy moment in time for them all and Glinda knew it, and it was a beautiful sight to see her beloved wife reunited with her long lost sister at long last. Then a thought suddenly came to her mind, and she wondered how many other witch families things like this had happened to? First the wizard and Morrible killed Nessa and then they tried to kill her Elphaba. As for Elmira the wizard was behind her ending up in that grey world of Kansas. It almost seemed as though they where trying to get rid of the witches of Oz so that there would be none here to help the animals and the citizens that lived here.   
Had they have succeeded in there dastardly plan would she have been next on there list? She pondered this whole situation some more. After all, Elphaba was as close to Nessarose as could be under these circumstances. But she had a feeling she would be even closer with Elmira than she had been with Nessa and her father. Both whom were dead all thanks to the actions of the Wizard and Morrible. Because of their lies, Frexpar went to his death in shame of Elphaba. He died thinking that she was a disgrace to their family. **

**Elphaba stood there with a smile on her face, no longer did she feel she was fate's cruel joke in this world. Not that she would wish that on anyone else especially her sister, but she was feeling more complete than she ever had before she reunited with Elmira. Finally there was someone she could relate with, someone who shared the same unusual traits as she did. She no longer felt alone in the fact that she was the only green oddity there. She laced her hand with Elmira's own green hand, and drew her closer so she could give her the biggest hug she had ever received. All of a sudden, she could feel what Elmira was feeling and it overwhelmed her. "Looks like we will have to introduce you to all of Oz in the morning after we have gotten you settled in Elmira." Elphaba then turned to look at Yackle. "You two can take any room you want. I know we have things to talk about but it can wait until the morning." Elphaba wanted to take Glinda and spend time with her. She turned to look at her wife and noticed she seemed troubled by something. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her in the direction of their suite. "What is it beautiful?" She wanted to know what was going on in Glinda's head that made her pout the way she was pouting right now. She'd give anything to be able to take the frown off of her wife's beautiful face.**

**Glinda laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder. "I was just wondering how many other witches that evil fake wizard and Horrible Morrible did this crap to my Love, I mean with what they did to your family and with what all they did to try and separate us, it's almost like they where trying to get rid of all the witches of Oz both to keep the prophecy from coming true, and to make sure there was no one here to be able to challenge Oz and defend the rights of her people and the Animals."** **She never forgot what happened to Professor Dillamond.**

**Elphaba was really touched that Glinda was worried about what the Wizard and Morrible tried to do to them and to the Animals, and she loved her even more for that. It moved her deeply. She hugged Glinda to reassure her wife that things would get better now. "They may have tried, but they did not succeed. I have my sister back here where she belongs, and more importantly, I have you and our family. They tried to prevent us from getting together because they knew that once we got together there would be no stopping the prophecy. The babies growing in our wombs are part of that prophecy, it was the first step to getting Oz back together, they are the proof that the Wizard and Morrible failed. And now that Elmira is back with us, there is no way that they will be able to try to stop us again, because with her here, we are even stronger than we were when they took her away from us." Elphaba laughed. "Didn't you see the look on the Wizard's face when you told him how much you loved me and the look on his face was priceless when I asked you to marry me." Elphaba kissed Glinda deeply. "I doubt he got any sleep the night our children were conceived. It was as if he knew there was no stopping the prophecy."**

**Glinda chuckled,"If he did my love, he no doubt had nightmares. I mean he saw you and I mount the broom together and take off after you asked me to marry you and I **

**accepted. And I also bet that Horrible Morrible by now is wishing that she could have successfully captured us and put a binding spell on both of us," She kissed Elphaba then continued. "But she and the wizard forgot one thing and that is being witches we can use our magic to help us escape quickly whenever we wish to."**

**Elphaba grinned as she held her wife in her arms. It was true. She could easily picture Morrible in the holding cell fuming over what had transpired when Elphaba and Glinda took Oz by surprise and pulled the royal rug out from under their feet. "I'm so lucky to have you Glinda. I wouldn't trade all the times I have spent with you for anything else." She kissed Glinda again more passionately. "Are you ready to go to bed with me?" Elphaba asked huskily as she led them to their bed.**

**Glinda smiled happily as she looked at her wife. "Yes my love I am ready to go to bed with you my Elphie." Glinda was looking forward to spending time with the woman she loved. She loved the feel of her wife's arms that were around her waist holding her lovingly as they held each other close She also loved the feel of her love's lips against her own as they kissed. She couldn't seem to get enough of her. She was truly and madly in love with her Elphie and she wouldn't have it any other way. **

**Elphaba then put her hand under Glinda's chin and looked lovingly into her eyes before bringing her lips to Glinda's again and then proceeded to kiss her passionately and deeply, one hand caressed her face, and the other rested below the small of her back and brought her closer. They remained this way for several minutes before Elphaba moved Glinda back to the bed and proceeded to take her clothes off. The love she had for her wife seemed to wake something inside her just like it did when they conceived the twins growing in Glinda's womb. she began to hum yet again and she then realized that her powers were directing her and guiding her. "So... this is how it started." Elphaba spoke huskily as she continued what she was doing to Glinda. "When it comes to you, its as if my heart is reacting to your love and your desires."**

**Glinda looked at her wife whose eyes were now dark with desire for Glinda. She then answered her back in a husky voice, "Yes my love this is exactly how it happened. And I'm very glad that it happened this way, for I really love you Elphaba, even before we where joined as a couple I desired to be with you as we are now." She kissed her urgently,** **Wanting nothing more than to have Elphaba take her right then and now.** **Her hormones were working overtime. She needed her right now.**

**Elphaba wasted no time in pleasuring Glinda for she too was burning with the same desire as her wife. She had to have her. She then started making love to Glinda, taking her sweet time, she pleasured Glinda knowing that she was driving her over the edge. She wanted their love-making to last as long as possible. Everything that happened since they made love last, had made her want to satisfy Glinda again and again. Just being with her made her desire her all the more. "Even before we were together, you were all I could think about. There was just no getting you out of my head. That's when I did the best thing I ever did, I asked you to marry me." Elphaba thrust into Glinda's hot center over and over again.**

**Soft gentle moans of pleasure escaped from Glinda's lips as they made love. Matching Elphaba's thrusting, she arched her back gently grinding her hips as she looked into the eyes of the woman she loved. "It was the same with me my love. Before we were joined, I couldn't get you off my mind. I desired to be yours as I am now. Elphie you have always been the one witch whom I truly love and I always will love you."**

**Elphaba let out several moans of pleasure as she thrust into Glinda faster and faster climbing higher as waves of pleasure overcame her. She bent down to taste Glinda's juices wanting to give her even more pleasure, the magic poured into Glinda's womb again and again. "As long as you're mine, I will always love you until the end of time." Elphaba spoke and Glinda could see that she meant every word she said.**

**Feeling her wife bringing her to her climax, Glinda moaned with pleasure in unison with her wife. Then when she felt Elphaba's magic enter her, driving her over the edge she cried out her release. "Yes!YES!YESSSSSSSS!" She held the woman she loved close to her as she climaxed.**

**Elphaba grinned wickedly as her heart soared after their love-making. It had been very intense and magical. It brought her satisfaction knowing that they were together in every sense of the word. She loved her wife like she never loved anyone else in her life. With Glinda, she felt complete. She laid there with her wife in her arms and kissed her one more time before drifting off to sleep.**

Old Mother Yackle grinned as she laid in her bed. She couldn't help but hear Elphaba and Glinda go at it with their love making. She finally shut her eyes and went to sleep.

**Quietly, Glinda laid there with her wife. She was happy and very satisfied. She was glad that she was there in the arms of the woman she loved, and she knew within her heart that nothing would ever come between them. The love making they had just done was beautiful beyond what words could describe. Slowly, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep resting her head against her woman's shoulder.**

Elmira was resting on her bed. She smiled peacefully to herself when she heard Elphaba and Glinda as they made out. She was happy for the two of them, and with that thought in her mind, she fell asleep.

**When morning came, Elphaba awoke to find Chistery at the window. He had a letter for Elphaba from the Lion requesting an audience with them. Elphaba kissed Glinda and told her that she had to send a letter back to the Lion telling him that he could come there anytime he wanted. She saw Chistery off with the letter and then turned her attention back to her wife. "Good morning love." She drew her black robe around herself. She then sniffed the air and something smelled so good it made her mouth water.**

Old Mother Yackle was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for them and she made sure there were enough for everyone to eat, after all, Glinda was eating for three and Elphaba was eating for two. She chuckled to herself.

"If I didn't know better, I would say Mother Yackle was preparing breakfast for us. I wonder if my sister is up yet. You know its going to be a big day for her too." Elphaba grinned.

**"Good Morning to you as well my beloved." Glinda bid her wife as she got dressed. "Most likely, she's up already my love. It wouldn't surprise me if she's in the kitchen with Mother Yackle. Speaking of which, I wonder what she's preparing for us cause it smells soo good." This she said sniffing the mouth watering aroma in the air.**

Elmira had gotten up just a few minutes before Elphaba and Glinda, and had gotten dressed. Heading to the kitchen, she spotted Mother Yackle. "Good morning Mother Yackle! Is there anything at all I can help with?" she asked.

**Mother Yackle clucked at Elmira. "Just set the table. Breakfast will be ready soon." She winked and smiled at Elmira. "I hope ye got a good night's sleep duckie."**

Elphaba kissed Glinda and then finished getting dressed. "Smells like a big breakfast to me. Knowing Mother Yackle, she probably has the kitchen loaded with food for us to eat." She chuckled knowingly.

**"Yes I did thank you." Elmira said with a smile as she got out the plates, silverware and so forth and began setting the table. "And how about you Mother Yackle? Did you also get a good nights sleep?"**

Glinda smiled at her wife. "Well no matter how large it is it smells wonderful." And with that, she kissed Elphaba.

**Elphaba chuckled as she placed her hand on her wife's back and led her down to the kitchen where the others were waiting for them. Elphaba was feeling very good about herself this morning. Old Mother Yackle noticed that Elphaba was walking with a carefree spring. She chuckled and then clucked at them.**

Elphaba paid no heed to the looks they were sharing as she walked in and walked up to Yackle and Elmira, hugging them. "Good morning ladies! What do we have here? We're hungry." As if on cue, her stomach began to rumble. She looked down and chuckled. Then she looked over at Elmira. "Are you looking forward to this morning? We're going to introduce you to all of Oz. Speaking of which, there are some matters I'd like to discuss with you."

Old Mother Yackle began loading their plates with food. "Ye better eat up first lest yer food gets cold. Tis aint nice to keep the bun in yer oven waiting to be fed." She reminded her as she ushered Glinda and Elphaba to their seats and then Elphaba shared a smile with Glinda and began to eat. 

**As Elphaba ate, she looked at her sister and winked at her. "I hope we didn't keep you up last night." Her eyes twinkled at Elmira and Yackle.**

**Elmira chuckled and shared a knowing grin with Old Mother Yackle before she answered. "Nah, you didn't keep me awake Sister. I got a really good nights sleep. And from the looks of it I'd say you and Glinda had a really wonderful night too." She chuckled.**

Glinda smiled at Elphaba knowing that they did keep them awake. "Yes we did. Isn't that right love?" She answered as they ate.

**Yackle clucked at Elmira and they could see a small secretive smile on her face as she tried not to give herself away as she played along with Elmira.**

Elphaba caught the look and smiled in amusement at her sister and Old Mother Yackle. "Huh huh. We sure did. It was a nice exercise. Made me feel real refreshed this morning. You should try it sometime Elmira." She said pointedly at her sister purposely invoking a reaction from her. "Mother nature these days makes me feel real good about myself." Elphaba laughed mischievously as she shared a knowing smile with Glinda. For some reason, Elphaba was feeling deliciously wicked this morning.

**"Thanks Sis maybe I will sometime." Elmira laughed. "With the right person though of course. Maybe you and Glinda would be interested in helping me find someone to try it with sometime?" She kidded, not realizing that Elphaba would do just that.**

Glinda shared a smile with Elphaba as she answered, "Anytime your ready Elmira let us know." Her eyes sparkled with the same mischief as her Elphie's did.

**Elphaba grinned. "Alright, we'll hook you up with someone just let us know what tastes you have. If anyone catches your fancy, we will nudge you forward in the right **

**direction." She eyed her sister and chuckled good-naturally. She knew that she and Glinda would play matchmaker for Elmira, and she knew that her sister would be very happy living in their world with them. She wouldn't have it any other way.**

Old Mother Yackle grinned at Elmira as if knowing who she would end up with, but she wasn't going to ruin the surprise. Elmira would have to find out on her own. Old Mother Yackle was enjoying listening to the conversations that the three witches were having in the kitchen. Just watching Elphaba and Elmira together tickled her insides. They certainly had so much in common that it was uncanny. Their personalities were so similar with each other. And she could see that whenever Glinda was with Elphaba, she brought out the best in her.  
As soon as Elphaba finished her breakfast, she stood up and announced, "I'm going to introduce you as Oz newest bachelorette. I'm going to say..." She acted out her speech to Glinda, Elmira and Mother Yackle.

Meantime, in front of all of Oz, Elphaba finished her statement before all of Oz, "Oz, this is my sister Elmira, as you can see, she is my twin and she's one single available lady. Now don't go scaring her." Elphaba chuckled. "We will all be at the Ozdust Ballroom tonight. Hope to see you all there."

**As she listened to her wife's speech and all, Glinda's eye's caught sight of a few young witches and a couple Ozian men gazing at Elmira. Taking notice of this, she smiled then approached her wife, "Love while you where speaking I believe I spotted a few folks that might be interested in meeting Elmira tonight at the Ozdust.  
A few of which where some young witches and then I also saw two Ozian young men looking her way as well." **

** Elphaba turned to look at the prospective suitors and smiled as she looked at her sister. "Already she is finding love and she doesn't even know it. She may have been kidding earlier, but I don't think she will be kidding much longer when she goes to the Ozdust Ballroom with us tonight." Elphaba chuckled knowingly. "We have yet to find out what her tastes in a lover is. Maybe she just likes being as mysterious as I once was." She drawled jokingly.**

At this, Fiyero and Boq came up and greeted them. Fiyero looked at Elmira. "I'd say you are looking much better than you did when we saw you yesterday." He bowed 

**gracefully as he smiled at her.**

Boq stepped forward and greeted Elmira with a kiss on her hand.

**Elmira blushed a deeper shade of green much like her sister. "Why thank you **

**gentlemen."**

Glinda smiled at Elphaba. "I believe you may be right my love. Take a look." At this, she nodded at Elmira with Boq and Fiyero. "She doesn't know it yet but she's also picked up two more possible suitors. Well by tonight we shall find out if she prefers males or females and witches or non magic folk for lovers." 

**Elphaba chuckled softly and drew Glinda closer as she started walking away. "Maybe we ought to let Elmira get to know folks around here and become familiar with this place before we get ready for tonight. Maybe we'll find something to do."  
Just then, she caught sight of the Lion. "I think the Lion got my message from Chistery." She smiled. "I think the Lion is here about his courage." She waved at the Lion to let him know it was okay for him to approach them. She knew he could be very timid and shy.**

**Seeing Elphaba and Glinda the Lion waved back at them and approached them trembling. "I...I...I...g..g..got you letter and have come regarding m..my courage." Seeing how he was trembling so Glinda smiled warmly at the Lion and reached out and petted his mane to calm him.  
**

**"We're gonna help you get your courage back too friend." She looked at her wife.**

**Elphaba then took his great paws into her green hands and held them gently as she smiled warmly at the Lion showing him that he shouldn't be scared. She spoke to him in a gentle crooning voice that was calming and musical. "I'm so very glad you have come. We are glad to have you here with us, and I will do everything I can to make you one of the bravest Lions ever to grace Oz." She began to hum to him giving him healing vibes that would give him courage and might. As she hummed, she caressed his paws and power flowed from her hands into his own hands and traveled into his very being washing away any trace of fear he ever had. She placed a protective shield around him so he wouldn't have to feel threatened again. She nurtured him and it was as if she was a mother, a goddess and a protector. Soon she heard silence as Elphaba realized that everyone was watching her and seeing what she was doing for the Lion.**

**Feeling the fear leave his very being, the Lion felt whole and protected. In his great joy he let out a great earth shaking roar that could be heard for miles. Then he smiled at Elphaba and at Glinda. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for helping me! I shall always remember your kindness to me Elphaba. Yours too Glinda! If you ladies ever need my help just ask and you'll have it."As he left he roared again.**

Glinda smiled at Elphaba and kissed her."You did well my love." She was proud of her Elphie.

**As Morrible sat in her cell, and heard a Lion roaring, she threw yet another tantrum as she realized that the damnable Witch was responsible for giving the Lion his courage. She fumed over her failures and swore that one day, she'd find a way to put a stop to Elphaba and Glinda and everyone else who was siding with them.**

A guard moved toward her cell when he heard her making a ruckus. "Shut up in there old woman! There's nothing you can do so stop wasting your energy on petty tantrums! We're trying to listen to Elphaba and her Sister and that lovely Glinda."  
"Her sister?" Morrible had no idea that the Guard was talking about Elmira, in fact she didn't recall Elphaba having any other sister except for the late Nessarose. "You fool! Her sister is dead! That house fell on her remember!"

"No, not her. Its her twin sister. She's green like her." The guard added.

Morrible paled notably. Two of them? That wasn't good news for her. This new knowledge made her realize that it would be impossible for her to try to get things done her way. There was no chance that she'd be able to stop Elphaba and Glinda now that this new witch was in the picture. She sunk to the cold floor in shock.

Elphaba smiled at Glinda. "Well you know me, I'm always more than happy to do what I can to help our friends and the people of Oz. I could never turn my back on them now that we rule this land together." She looked at Elmira and added. "I bet if Dorothy were here, she'd be surprised to know about what happened to Miss Elmira Gulch." Elphaba laughed.

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
